Nik's Story
by PinkiePieTheWhovian
Summary: This story is about a girl named Nik, who gets the chance to travel with the doctor.


**AN/ I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. **

**I wrote this for pure entertainment of myself and my friend who prompted me to put it up her, so I hope you'll enjoy it, and feel free to leave me a review, I'd love to hear feedback. **

Nik walked down the street, focusing more on her phone than on where she was going. She sighed and read over the same text again and again. "Sorry, we're just not working out." That's what her now ex boyfriend sent her last night. Nik frowned and stuffed her phone in her pocket with an eye roll, forget him, she thought. She had other things to worry about than whether or not she was in a relationship, like her job.

Nik worked in the London office of Vogue magazine, it was her dream job, ever since she was little she loved fashion, she's even make clothes for her dolls out of just about anything she could find that looked good. She smiled at the memory, and ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair. Nik then looked around at her surroundings, she was right by a little cafe that she just adored and headed right on inside.

Inside the cafe sat The Doctor, leather jacket and all. He was fussing about with his sonic screwdriver, mumbling to himself. His TARDIS was parked in the alley between the cafe and the shop next door. Today was important however, he knew he had to stop a creature called a Juke. The were tricksters and caused mass chaos wherever they went, and they had the ability to shape-shift into whatever they saw fit.

The Doctor had tracked the Juke to this coffee shop, the blue light on top of his sonic flickering still, letting him know the Juke was still near. The problem was it could be anyone in the cafe. Nik looked over at the Doctor and tried not to giggle, other people were giving him strange looks, she shook her head and went to wait in line. The Doctor looked up and surveyed the room, pulling up his sonic and pointing it towards everyone, it beeped when it pointed at Nik.

The Doctor smiled wide and got up. "finally found you!" he said, grabbing Nik's wrist. Nik spun around and slapped him across his face, wiping his smile away. "Hey, you've no right to grab me." She stated, her hazel eyes narrowing. He stuck his sonic right in her face, the trademark sound making everyone who wasn't already looking at the two take notice. "Change already!" he said, and out of Nik's sweatshirt hood erupted the smokey dark figure of the Juke. Everyone screamed and ran from the building, or hid behind the counter. Everyone, but Nik.

"What the hell is that!?" She exclaimed in shock, the Doctor grabbed her hand and moved her out of the way. "It's called a Juke and I'm called The Doctor, and we should run." He said, a wide smile on his face as they ran out, the Juke following them. "How can you be smiling at a time like this!?" Nik yelled, letting the Doctor lead her. "Try to smile whenever you can, makes things much more entertaining."

The Juke roared and caused people on the street to scream and run off, while other pulled out their phones to record what was going on. Nik looked at the creature "how do we stop it?" She asked, somehow calming herself down, she was good under pressure...sometimes. The Doctor grins at Nik and points his sonic screwdriver right at the Juke, causing the creature to condense and cry out until it was nothing but a small black ball. Nik walked to it out of curiosity, and the Doctor smiled, he was in need of a companion after all. "It's mostly harmless in that state." he remarks and Nik look back at him. "Mostly Harmless" He nods and grins "Aren't we all?"

Nik managed a smile at that remark and picked up the Juke. "So...what will happen to this little...uh...thing..." She said, examining the crystalline outer structure. "I'll put 'em in a safe place." Nik raised and eyebrow and walked to the Doctor "where exactly is this safe place?" "would you like to see?" He replied hopefully.

She smiled. "alright, bring it on." The Doctor beamed at her and took her hand again, leading her to the TARDIS. "A call box, how's that a safe place?" asked Nik, looking over the big blue box. "I'll show you, come on then...uh..hmm...what did you say your name was?" He said, leading her to the door and then opened it.

Nik's eyes widened and she walked inside. "It's..." "Bigger on the inside?" Nik nodded unable to reply as she moved to the center console. "Your name?" He asked, chuckling slightly as he walked in after her. She spun around and looked up at him. "uhhh It's Nik...Nik Matthews." The Doctor smiled wide. "Fantastic!"

Nik laughed and looked all around her. "w...what is this place?" "this is my TARDIS." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." "space? What're you an alien?" The Doctor grinned "yes." "that's not possible..." "everything is possible." Nik smiled and looked back at him. "Prove it."

**AN/ I hoped you enjoyed this story of mine, I hope to have my next chapter up within a few days. **


End file.
